Twisted Dreams
by Draco'sSanguinaryStalker
Summary: Draco has such a perfect life, but is it real?
1. Twisted Dream

_Disclaimer: I own no rights to these character, as most come from J.K. Rowling. only the brightest Writer of her age!_

_Author note: this is my very 1st ff. I hope I'm doing this right. Any feedback is welcome, even if it's just to tell me what I'm doing wrong. i'll start off with this bit and depending how it goes, I'll continue._

* * *

She sat alone in a quiet room slowly rocking her infant son. She looked down at his angelic face swept with wisps of blond hair. Soon he was fast asleep. She stood, gingerly kissed his forehead, and placed him in his cradle beside her.

She slowly walked over to the window across the room. Pressing her hands and forehead against the cool glass, she peered into the yard below. Spinning in a circle, hand in hand, in the green grass, was a tall, slender, suave man and a 4 year old little girl. Both of their bright blond hair sparkled in the sunlight as the spring wind blew through it. The little girls bare feet kicked back and forth as her father slowly spun her.

The woman stepped out the front door and into the warm June sunshine. She approached the pair with a big smile. Her husband and daughter who she loved more than the universe itself. Her husband stood their little girl on the ground and turned to her. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a tight embrace. A lock of her hair had come loose from her braid, and he swept it behind her ear. His cold steel eyes locked onto her silvery orbs. So much love and passion emanated from his eyes.

She felt a small tug at the base of her blouse. She looked down into exact replicas of her own eyes. Blond ringlets hung wildly over the small grinning face.

"Mummy" the small girl giggled as she reached up. The woman picked up her daughter and tossed her into the air. The little girl squealed with laughter as her mother threw her into the air over and over.

* * *

_Not sure if this is long enough, but if the reviews go okay i'll right more on this story. It does get more interesting._


	2. Reality

_So I only got the one review. It's understandable, there wasn't much there. Hopefully this chapter will get noticed a bit more._

_again, I own none of JKR's characters._

* * *

The laughter and sunshine faded into darkness. His eyes fluttered open to see a pair of small brown eyes peering over the edge of the bed. The red hair flowed wildly around her face as if she had just rolled out of bed.

"Daddy, you're awake! Mummy says brekkie is ready!" the little girl said as she wiggled onto the bed. She crawled over to him and laid her head on his chest. "Daddy, I love you." she said sweetly.

"I love you too Darling." he said, brushing his hand over her hair and kissing the top of her head. He couldn't help thinking about the dream though. Why does he keep having dreams like this, and why did they always seem like a third person movie?

"Are you two coming down?" came a shout from downstairs, interrupting his thoughts. He grabbed the little girl up and went down to the kitchen where his wife was standing in front of the stove. He put his daughter down in one of the chairs at the table and walked over to his wife. He brushed her long red hair back and kissed her neck from behind.

"Sleep well, dear?" she asked perkily.

"Wonderfully." he responded shortly, trying to hide his intruding thoughts. He walked over to the toddler in a highchair and kissed her forehead. She looked at him and grinned, a piece of egg hanging from her chin.

"Hey Gin, what's this?" he questioned, as he picked up a piece of parchment from the table and sat down. She glanced at him.

"Oh, that's an invitation to Rose's birthday party." she replied. He skimmed over the invitation as he piled his plate with food. Knowing that his niece was turning one, he knew that his brother-in-law had something big planned. This meant it wasn't going to be just family. This meant he'd have to see her again, face her after so many years. He just hoped that it wouldn't bring up the past.

* * *

_I swear it DOES get better, and more lengthy. Please bare with me!_


	3. The Party

_This is where it actually starts getting good. The 1st 2 were purposely for build up. When I went back and reread the other 2 chapters I realized i had messed up some time frames. So I made a few edits. Even with those they don't fit the exact time line of the story. *see last paragraph of chapter 2*_

_I own nothing._

* * *

Two weeks later they were landing their car in the yard of the burrow. More cars were appearing in the skyline and landing around them, adults and children were pouring out of them excitedly. There was Harry with Cho and their daughter, Ron and Hermione with Rose, and Percy and Audrey with Lucy and Molly II.

In the side yard stood a large pink tent draped with purple and yellow streamers. Fluttering in and out, and all around the tent were enchanted butterflies and dragonflies of various dainty colors. He grabbed the sleeping toddler from the backseat as his other daughter clambered out of the other side after Ginny, and approached the tent. As they got closer he could see the butterflies and dragonflies were made from wisps of smoke and sparkled in the sunlight. He also saw, standing under the tent, George Weasley and his wife Angelina with Roxanne and Fred II running circles around them, and Bill and Fleur with their brood. Along with about seventy other guests.

Suddenly he spotted her and his heart stopped. She was standing with Molly and Arthur chatting and laughing. He could see the sparkle in her eyes from here. Her smile somehow still managed to turn his knees to jelly. Her beauty wasn't the only thing that made his heart stop, but the barefoot little blond standing next to her holding her hand. It was the same little girl from his dreams, down to how her ringlets fell about her face. He felt his face flush and a knot form in his stomach. Just before he looked away from her, she locked eyes with him for a split moment.

"Um, here Love" he said, handing their toddler to Ginny. "Take Annie, I've got to go freshen up. The heat has suddenly gotten to me." he said and headed to the house.

He stood alone in the kitchen, splashing cold water on his face. After a few moments, he felt eyes watching him from behind. How did she have the ability to make him feel her. Anyone else, he would have had to turn to see who was there, but not her. She somehow managed to change the entire vibe of the room.

"Hello, Draco" she said in her usual dreamy voice. A voice he hadn't heard in almost five years. He had been nineteen and she eighteen. They had ended their secret romance with with the loss of their virginities. She was heading off on her 1st expedition as a Magizoologist. He needed to stay to help piece the family back together after the last battle. It had been the most magically spectacular experience of his life. Now, don't get him wrong, he loved Ginny deeply, but Luna had been the first, making his feelings for her on a completely different level of special.

He turned the water off, but continued to stand over the sink as his face dripped into it.

"Is that your daughter out there?" he asked as he watched the little girl through the window, running around playing with the other children.

"Of course." she replied.

"Is her father here?" he asked slowly.

"As a matter of fact, he is." she said in her same soft tone.

"And where might he be?" he questioned, scanning the rest of the crowd.

"Why, he's standing right in front of me." she said, her voice wavering slightly, as if she was picking her words carefully.

He spun around to look at her and saw they were the only two in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_I own nothing_

* * *

He felt slightly shocked but it faded quickly, first into anger, then fear, then finally into heartache. Now what was he supposed to do?

"Draco, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Y-yes." he stammered out. "Part of me actually knew." he said, looking down at the floor.

"Really, how?" she questioned.

At that moment, they weren't interrupted by Molly Weasley as she came bustling excitedly into the kitchen.

"Oh, hello dears! Just came in to get the cake from the fridge. We're all going to sing, come, quickly!" she said excitedly, then bounced happily from the kitchen, cake in hand.

He swiftly stepped toward her menacingly, "We'll discuss this at another time". He breathed in her ear, holding her arm just about her elbow, then left the room. She took a few moments to compose herself, then followed him out.

He briskly walked out to Ginny who was standing at a table next to her brother and niece. The table was covered with everything from pumpkin tarts and caldron cakes, to treacle fudge. Even fizzing whizzbees and exploding bonbons for the older children. Taking Ginny's elbow, he joined in with the already singing crowd. When they had finished singing, Ron and knelt down on either side of Rose who was seated in a highchair with her personal cake sitting in front of her.

"Okay Mummy's Angel, here goes." Hermione said.

"One, two, three, Blow!" Hermione and Ron shouted together, then the three of them blew out her candle. The crowd irrupted with clapping and cheers. Rose began to tear into her cake with both hands, smearing the icing across her face. Molly and Arthur began doling out slices of cake to all the guests. Each time they ran out of pieces, the dish would fill itself with a whole new cake.

The rest of the evening was filled with dancing, singing, children running around playing, and plenty of cheer to go around. For the most part, they managed to avoid each other the rest of the evening, though both doing rather well at hiding their awkwardness. Every once in a while they shared a passing glance, but Draco was still unsure if he was willing to forgive her.

By the end of the night, only the Weasley children, their spouses, and their children remained.

"Mum and Dad have offered us to stay the night, if you'd like." Ginny said, coming up to him and kissing his cheek.

"S'all right with me." he said. He knelt down to pull Emory from beneath the table she had fallen asleep under. Ginny was already carrying the sleeping Annie. They carried the girls into the burrow, up the many flights of stairs and into bed. Each of the Weasley's bedrooms had been magically stretched so that Molly and Arthur's grandchildren where accommodated. After removing his shirt and trousers, he climbed into the empty queen sized bed.

"Come lay with me Love." he said to her almost pleadingly. She removed her clothing down to her knickers and climbed into bed with him. He spooned in closer behind her and pulled her tightly to him. He knew his life was about to change dramatically, but for tonight, he just wanted to feel the comfort and familiarity of her. Her soft pale skin, and her hair as red as the strawberry sent that wafted from it. He closed his eyes for a moment and was soon fast asleep.

They spent the next three days at the burrow. Celebrating with the family and reminiscing about those that were missing. Harry and Cho Potter also stayed of course, with the daughter Victoria and Godson Teddy. These two being the oldest children, were most delighted to hear stories of the days before the war. Teddy liked to hear about how much mischief his mother and father had gotten into, and just how much they loved and needed each other. Of course most of the stories, they had all heard time and time again, both children reacted as strongly every time.

After non-stop feasting and celebrating, on the third day, they all squeezed their very full bellies into their cars and headed home,


	5. Chapter 5

_In case anyone missed it, I've added a paragraph to the bottom of ch.4. had to poke the feels a little bit._

_~own nothing!_

* * *

When Draco's father succumbed to death, the finally effects of a stray curse he was struck with during the battle, Draco inherited the manor. Being that he was his parents' only child and son, this was customary, though his mother was still alive. Narcissa lived in the manor, however, virtually alone. The only company she kept was a phoenix by the name of Ardor. She had been very clear that he was the only comfort and protection she needed. Upon meeting the Weasley family and Draco falling in love with Ginny, not to mention Lucius' death, Draco's and Narcissa's views had drastically changed. So they decided to free all of their house elves, and instead hire a solitary maid to keep the manor clean. The terms pure-blood, half-blood, or mud-blood were no longer even a whisper within the grounds of Malfoy Manor.

Every other week, during the spring and summer months, Draco would be found out and about the grounds doing the gardening. Whether it was trimming hedges or pulling weeds from the vegetable garden, he felt he owed it to his mother to do it himself. This however, was also his excuse for checking up on his mother. Some days she'd come and sit on the garden wall beneath her parasol and keep him company.

This particular day was a bit cloudy with a breeze. With apologies, his mother had decided to spend the afternoon lying down, due to a headache she said. He knew the truth to be that once in a while her longing for his father would become to much for her.

There Draco was, knelt down in the vegetable garden, covered up to his elbows in mud. He heard a far away sound and looked up to see a silver feathered screech owl gliding towards him. He sat back in the dirt and watched the owl fly down and land on his outstretched foot. It was very unusual that he didn't not recognize this owl, as everyone he knew owned their own owls and he had met them all.

He took the letter from the owl and opened it. As soon as he saw the writing he knew who it was from. The delicate swirls of the lettering were in many love letters, some he still had hidden away.

**_ Dearest Draco,_**

**_I'm hoping this owl finds you alone as I do not want to hurt your family, but I have to do what's right for mine. _**

**_I feel that our daughter deserves to know her father. Just as you deserve to know her and see her grow._**

**_To much time has been missed already. Please say you will meet with us. I've planned a day for visiting my father at his home for the 14th of June. _**

**_He knows all about us and has agreed to keep our meeting a secret. If you send nothing back, I will take that as your answer._**

**_I will not force you to do what you do not wish to do. I just want you to be happy. _**

**_~Your eternal friend, Luna L._**

He pulled his wand from his pocket and aimed it at the ground beside him. From the fresh dirt slowly grew a small Queen Anne's Lace. He pulled it up and handed it to the owl who promptly flew away.

He sat back and watched it disappear over the horizon, a nervous sort of excitement flooding through his body.


	6. The Meeting

_This is the one I've been waiting to write! It's been brewing for quite some time now! Enjoy!_

* * *

By chance, Ginny decided to take the girls to Hogsmeade for the afternoon, womanly bonding she had said. He waited half an hour after they left to leave. After sitting on the couch looking at pictures of his family for many minutes, he stood, took a deep breath, and apparated from the house.

When he appeared again, he was standing the int middle of a vast open field, empty but for a two-story stone house standing a few hundred yards from him. As he slowly approached the house, he noticed three figures running about the yard. With every step, he prepared himself for how this could go. By this point, he was developing the attitude of just get it over with. No more hesitation, just dive in with open mind and open heart. Upon seeing him, the three figures ceased their frolicking to watch him. At first they seemed frozen, no doubt from shock that he actually showed up.

Luna's father was first to approach him. "Mr. Malfoy, good to see you!" he said jovially, extending his hand toward Draco.

"Respectfully sir, Mr. Malfoy was my father. Please just call me Draco." he said taking Xenophilius' hand.

"Very good, lad."

The little girl had resumed chasing bugs that were flying about the yard, Xenophilius soon following after her, leaving them standing awkwardly alone. Luna was the one to speak first.

"I'm glad you came, Draco. I hoped you wouldn't find it to difficult to come."

"No, no, I wanted to see her. Ginny took the girls to Hogsmeade so I was free to come." He said, watching the girl running about. "You haven't told me her name." he said, continuing to watch his daughter.

She looked at him as if she hadn't realized she had never told him. "Alessandra. My little Alessa. Well, ours..." Now it was her turn to watch their daughter.

Alessa sat down on the ground and started playing with something in the grass.

"Care for a spot of tea Draco?" Xenophilius inquired, as he headed to the front door.

"Um,...sure." he answered. Luna followed her father inside. Draco walked over to Alessa and sat down beside her.

"Hello there." he said.

"Ello Sir."

"Do you know who I am?"

"My Mummy says you're my daddy." she responded with the same dreamy, matter-of-fact tone that her mother usually had.

"That's right." he said, smiling inside. Hearing her sweet little voice call him 'daddy' made him feel rather proud.

"So what've you got there?" he asked her after a moment.

"A 'callapilla'" she answered, letting the caterpillar crawl onto her finger, and giggling as it tickled her. She put her hand out towards Draco. "Would you like to pet 'im?" she offered sweetly. Draco touched the caterpillar and smiled at his daughter's sweet nature.

"Alessa, darling, go inside and wash up." Luna called, coming out the front door, carrying a tray for tea over to a table in the yard.

"Goodbye little friend, I'll see you later." Alessa whispered to the caterpillar before sitting it back in the grass. She turned and skipped into the house, her curls bouncing with ever step.

"She really is rather amazing." Draco said as he walked up to the table. Luna just nodded thoughtfully. "She's just like you. It's a good thing my children don't take after me." he said half jokingly.

"You're not as bad as you think, Draco." she said softly, looking into his eyes for a moment. Was that a flash of pain he saw in her eyes? Could she really still love him after all that had changed? His attention was broken when Alessa came skipping back from the house. The spent the next few hours with Luna and Xenophilius reminiscing through Alessa's childhood.

When the sun started lowering in the sky, he decided it was time to return home, best to be there before Ginny returned to avoid questioning. He hugged Alessa tightly when she threw her arms around him.

"See you another time, daddy." she said sweetly. He walked a hundred yards from the house and apparated home.

When he returned home, the house was still empty. He sat in an arm chair, mind reeling. He couldn't help comparing the life he's had, and the live he could have had. The differences between Ginny and Luna, between Alessa and Annie. He love them all so very much in very different ways. He was torn on the next step. He learned he had a daughter, now he had bonded with her. There was no turning back now, he had to be a part of Alessa's life, but how much did he want Luna to be a part of his life? So many questions with so many possible answers. How was he going to approach Ginny with this. How could he hurt his wife of so many years by telling her he had another child?


End file.
